Lucky Number Seven
by LoveLifeForever
Summary: When Harry Potter is ripped away from his home in the middle of the night, the last thing he expects is to wind up in America. There are plenty of places more likely - the Ministry, Buckingham Palace, maybe the Tardis? Let's see what he makes of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Currently a collection of various oneshots. Some have no bearing on HP or AV.
1. HPAV - Thunderstruck

Harry was about to step in and finish things when he felt a pulse of... something. 'Alright big guy, let's help you make an entrance.'

nananana nana na na... nananana nana na na... nananana nana na na

Darcy was the first to notice the music... as well as Harry's phone recording everything. "Is that AC/DC?"

Harry smirked. "I figured it was appropriate."

Darcy was still trying to figure it out. "Huh? What? How!"

Harry was doing all he could to repress a smile that desperately wanted to cross his face. "Blondie might be down, but he's a far cry from out of the fight. And any decent hero needs an entrance. ."

THUNDER!

A rumble was heard as something flew towards them at tremendous speeds. Harry hurried over and pulled her up.

"Hey Jane! Give the guy some room!" Jane was incredulous at Harry, and more than a little angry. Harry shrugged. "He's not done, and round two is gonna be pretty messy."

YOU'VE BEEN...

They got out just in time, as the object came down and Thor's hand lifted up to catch... his hammer.

THUNDERSTRUCK!

What followed was perhaps the most epic beat down of all time... that somehow stayed in beat with the music almost perfectly. Darcy was all but laughing. Selvig didn't bother hiding his enthusiasm. Jane... was more than a little starstruck.

The fight ended, rather appropriately with Thor's' hammer crushing the giant thing's face. He proceeded out of the smoke, a grin on his face.

"I do not know how you produced the music, friend Harry, but I must say it was most appropriate. I like them! We must do this on the next battle as well."

Harry grinned, having enjoyed making his entrance awesome more than any grown man should. "I've been waiting ages for an appropriate time to use the Theme Music spell. I made it on a whim years ago, but there was never any music that fit for it until the past few decades. Before that it would have been a little awkward."

Darcy laughed. "Only you would make a spell purely for the sake of a decent entrance."

Harry smirked. "Oh that was far from my only spell for an entrance. I've got a spell for fog, smoke, swirling leaves and one that makes everyone see me walking in slow motion. I call this branch of spells... Movie Magic."

With that, Jane and Darcy lost it, the hysterical joy of seeing Thor not dead combined with the sheer ridiculousness of Harry's naming sense stripping them of the last of their sadness.

Thor and his companions were, needless to say, a little lost, but that was okay. They would have plenty of time to find out more later on.

"My friends, it is good to see you smiling, but I'm afraid we cannot tarry. Loki needs to be dealt with, as well as any plans he is hatching."

"I'm coming with you." Thor looked ready to protest, but Harry followed quickly with a few bits of logic. "You have strength on your side between the four of you, but Loki's greatest weapon is cunning and deception. You'll need someone a bit more skilled in subtlety to counter that. And there are none more subtle than a wizard, especially a Marauder."

Thor shrugged. "Very well, if nothing else you might make a fine bard for the battle to come."

Darcy snorted. "Don't go all Shakespeare on us while you're up there, Mr Wizard."

Harry laughed. "Hey if I get lost, I'll just slip on my ruby slippers and think 'there's no place like home.'"

Darcy smiled. "Damn right."

The two embraced, exchanging a kiss as they did so. "See you on the other side, milady."


	2. HPAV - Big Guns?

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Loki had apparently decided to bring in the big guns, given the portal on top of Stark Tower. So Harry did the same.

"Guys, I figured out where he was going to go. I'll open up a portal to where I'm at. Other end will be in the conference room. Get here asap."

"Copy that Gandalf, we'll be there asap."

"I'm incredibly flattered that you put me on the same level as Gandalf, Tony."

"Such a nerd."

"Takes one to know one."

Cap decided to cut in on there fun. "Alright kids, stop pulling each others' hair. We've got a bad guy to beat up."

"Yes dad." Apparently both had the same instinctual response to correction.

"Ugh, it's like having the annoying little brothers I never asked for."

"Aw, Nat, I always thought I filled that role."

"Nah, Clint, you're more like the annoying older brother as far as I'm concerned."

"Meh, I'll take what I can get."

"..."

"So... where do I fit in all this?"

"Aw Bruce, you're the caring awesome uncle everyone always wished they had. Badass enough to kick anyone's ass and chill enough not to need to... most of the time. You are the ultimate trump card in the 'my relative can beat up your relative' argument."

"Somehow I figured that's what you would say Tony."

"And yet we all agree with him... something I never thought I'd be saying."

"Woah, the Cap agreeing with Tony? I'm glad we already know where Armageddon is going down today."

"Nay, Friend Harry, Ragnarok can't happen yet. I have yet to face Fenrir or Jormungandur."

"..."

"..."

"Right, we'll just ignore the fact that Ragnarok just got confirmed on the calendar."

"Agreed/Yup/Going with that/I'll second that."

By then, the rest of the Avengers were stepping through the portal.


End file.
